The Thrill
by lunastars
Summary: "I was almost there. The bus was falling quick but I was so close to the other end of it. I was a few steps away when it fell away from the cliff. I used all of my strength to catapult myself into the air. I was flying through it towards the cliff edge when Letty's car swung round." - One-shot. Inspired by the Furious 7 trailer!


**A/N: **_So basically I was taking a break from posting fanfiction but then the Fast & Furious 7 trailer happened and well that little break went out the window. The lead up to the trailer and the actual trailer itself was phenomenal! It blew all my expectations and went far beyond. I watched it a few hours ago now and I still can't put into words how much I love this franchise and how much the trailer meant to me. I know I'm going to love this film because this 'teaser' trailer gave me shivers and feelings that I'm struggling to shake off. _

_Expect a few one-shots. Last year around the time of the London Premiere for Fast 6 I wrote a one-shot called the Vision of Death which turned into a multi-chapter and is currently my most popular Fast & Furious story, it was however a struggle to get it finished before Fast 6 was released so I doubt any of these Fast/Furious 7 one-shots will turn into anything (or much) more, but you never know so I'd love to know what you think! Anyway, enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><span>Brian's POV<span>

I watched as the hooks slammed into the back of the bus followed by an explosion and the sound of the back of it being ripped away. I swerved to the side just in time before it came hurtling back to where my car had once been. It flew passed all of his, the cords snapping off and letting the metal roll away, long forgotten. I swerved back into the middle of the road as Dom's voice came over the radios.

"Brian, you're up!"

I was already steadying the car and climbing out onto the front of it. I steadied myself, waiting for the impact I knew was coming. I concentrated on the open back of the bus and kept my body posed. Suddenly Tej drove into the back of my car, throwing it forward and catapulting me forward into the back of the truck. I slammed into one of the guys, knocking us both to the ground. I knocked him out with one punch before making sure to check the others.

When I was sure it was safe I moved through the bus until I came across a locked door. I attempted to open it on the off chance and when it didn't open I tried to force it open by hand. When it still didn't budge I stepped back and took out my gun. I fired it against the lock and managed then to throw it open.

Inside was a woman, I yanked the bag off of her head and she began to scream. I tried to be as calming as I could despite the situation." We're going to get you out of here."

She nodded frantically but said nothing else. I untied her and kept a soft grip on her arm as I led her through the bus to the hole at the back. Dom's car was already right behind it, waiting for us. I steadied her as we got to the opening.

"You're gonna have to jump!" I told her at the same time that Dom motioned us forward and mouthed 'come on'.

I didn't wait for an answer as I threw her onto the front of Dom's car. I could hear her scream but the bus was already steering off of the road. It hit something solid and I was thrown back into the bus. I tried to grab onto something as it was being thrown around but I couldn't focus on anything long enough to do it.

I was near the front of the bus when it finally stopped. It was on its side. I looked through the window to see the sheer drop below but I didn't even take have a second thought before I lowered myself down and climbed onto the over turned front. I climbed up to the side of the bus (which was now the top) trying to ignore the creaking sounds. As soon as I got there I started running, but the bus was already falling.

I was almost there. The bus was falling quick but I was so close to the other end of it. I was a few steps away when it fell away from the cliff. I used all of my strength to catapult myself into the air. I was flying through it towards the cliff edge when Letty's car swung round. Her back end hung off the edge of the cliff for just a moment and I just about managed to grab onto it and pull myself up. A second off and I would have had nothing to grab onto but thin air. As she drove back towards safety I gripped on for dear life.

"Nice work, O'Conner!" she yelled back to me. "But why don't you let someone else have a bit of fun next time?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I caught her eye in the rear view mirror. That serious look was still there but the twinkle of amusement and success was evident in her eyes. As much as we tried to stay away from this kind of thing the thrill never ceased to amaze.

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R<em>


End file.
